prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
John T. Smith
|weight= 235 lbs (107 kg) |birth_date= |birth_place=Philadelphia, Pennsylvania |death_date = |death_place = |resides= |billed=Philadelphia, Pennsylvania |trainer= |debut=June 9, 1990 |retired = }} John T. "J.T." Smith is an American professional wrestler, best known for his appearances in Extreme Championship Wrestling in the 1990s. Professional wrestling career Tri-State Wrestling Alliance Smith began his career in the Philadelphia-based Tri-State Wrestling Alliance, where his debut match occurred at Temple University in 1990 at McGonigle Hall as he wrestled to a draw with The Sandman. Fans and promoters were quick to note his wrestling skills and natural athletic ability and he continued to rise through the ranks. In early 1991, scored an upset win over veteran Buddy Landell to win the Heavyweight Championship. Eastern / Extreme Championship Wrestling Maryland Champion and World Television Champion On October 16, 1993 in North East, Maryland, Smith won a battle royal to become the first Maryland Champion. However, Smith would become the only person to hold the title due to it being abandoned later that year. On March 6, 1994, Smith defeated The Tazmaniac for the World Television Championship. On March 26 at the first ever Ultimate Jeopardy event, Smith successfully retained his title against Rockin' Rebel. Smith later lost the title on April 16 when he was defeated by Pitbull #1. Later, Smith began a lengthy feud with Hack Meyers, defeating him at November to Remember and Wrestlepalooza before losing to him at Holiday Hell. At Big Ass Extreme Bash, Smith ended their feud by defeating Meyers for the final time. Full Blooded Italians Smith's greatest success came as a result of a legitimate mistake. In 1995, in his first match back after recovering from a previous injury, Smith attempted a suicide dive to the outside, but failed to get enough elevation; his toes caught on the ropes and he landed head-first on the arena floor. This resulted in a large, softball-sized swelling on his head, but Smith was able to improvise a finish to the match. Paul Heyman turned this into a comedic storyline where Smith's injury and resulting concussion gave him mild brain damage, and he began believing he was Italian, even talking with an Italian accent. Smith also began pretending to botch other maneuvers on a regular basis. He befriended Italian wrestler "Big" Val Puccio, and started behaving like a cheerful but arrogant villain. The ECW fans jeered Smith when he attempted a maneuver and failed, but this time with a degree of affection. This successful gimmick continued, and resulted in the formation a faction known as the Full Blooded Italians along with Little Guido, Tracy Smothers and Tommy Rich. While the F.B.I. claimed to be purebred Italians, the fact that Smothers and Rich were Southern and Smith was African American made this claim obviously dubious. Nonetheless, the F.B.I. achieved a degree of success as they won the World Tag Team Championship twice. Post-ECW Smith appeared at both of the ECW reunion shows in June 2005. On June 10 at Hardcore Homecoming, he accompanied fellow former F.B.I. member Tracy Smothers to ringside for his match with The Blue Meanie and enabled Smothers to win when he struck Meanie with a pair of brass knuckles. Two days later at ECW One Night Stand, an ECW reunion show created by World Wrestling Entertainment, Smith and several other F.B.I. members accompanied Little Guido to ringside as he faced Super Crazy and Yoshihiro Tajiri in a three-way dance, but were unable to prevent him from being pinned and eliminated by Tajiri. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Moonsault, sometimes while holding a steel chair underneath himself *'Signature moves' **Northern Lights suplex **Powerbomb *'Nicknames' **"The Italian Stallion" Championships and accomplishments *'Eastern Championship Wrestling / Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW Maryland Championship (1 time) **ECW World Television Championship (1 time) *'Tri-State Wrestling Alliance' **TWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:ECW World Television Champions Category:1990 debuts Category:Tri-State Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:W*ING alumni Category:Pennsylvania wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers